


Establishing The Connection

by bukeaijun



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darren being stubborn, Darren the sapiosexual, M/M, Pym's meddling, Scott being insistent and secretly a kid on the inside, fluff?, not really a daddy kink though, what even is this, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想要我爹地！”</p>
<p>“我也想要你爹地。”Darren说着，并没有意识到他自己的言外之意。</p>
<p>他正向那个小姑娘逼近，然后Scott突然在他身边放大身形。</p>
<p>“额。”他说着，紧张地在左右脚之间切换着重心。“好吧，这说起来可真是尴尬，但是你刚才是不是叫我爹地了？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing The Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Establishing The Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706021) by [SlashyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn). 



> 作者前言：  
> 这个故事基于一段我和朋友在推特上的对话。这其实不是一个daddy kink。好吧，它是，但并不真的是？（后面的是一些和其他太太的互动就不翻了）
> 
> 译者前言：  
> 这个故事可以算有anti-daddy kink。如果你想知道到底是啥，看下去就知道了。你不会失望的。

他几乎就要超越Hank曾经的高度了，他不会让某个家伙——

一个令人喜爱的家伙，当然。有着敏锐的直觉和非凡的创造力——不，不要胡思乱想了。所以他去了Scott的家。绑架他女儿应该是拿到那身战甲的最简途径。

那个小姑娘看起来被吓到了，但是依旧比他预计的要冷静得多。“我想要我爹地！”

“我也想要你爹地。”Darren说着，并没有意识到他自己的言外之意。

他正向那个小姑娘逼近，然后Scott突然在他身边放大身形。

“额。”他说着，紧张地在左右脚之间切换着重心。“好吧，这说起来可真是尴尬，但是你刚才是不是叫我爹地了？”

什么？

这真心是个失误，他完全没有Scott所指的那个意思（Scott真的应该清理一下他脑袋里的肮脏玩意）。但是Darren掩饰难堪的方式是揪住Scott，试着想要用一个直拳把他脸上的混账表情揍飞。但是战甲迅速地盖住了面部，Scott又缩小了回去躲开了拳头。

噢，这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。

\---------------------------------

Hank的门徒，Darren不屑地想着，设法想要解除他的战甲，然而，反而是他被解除武装，还被打昏过去。

Darren醒了过来，出乎他意料的是，他居然在Hank家里。他还以为他正被关在什么武器库里接受拷问呢。或者早就被杀了抛尸路边。不过他估计Hank不喜欢暴力。他正躺在Hank的客房床上，瘀伤和擦伤都被处理过了。鉴于他的战甲为他抵御了大部分伤害，他身上只有这些小伤。他没有看到手铐，但是当他低下头时，他发现地板上全都是蚂蚁。拟猛蚁亚科或者称为子弹蚁，他回忆着。他一旦走下床，就会被疼痛淹没。

聪明的小把戏，Hank。

就在那时Scott往卧室探进了脑袋。“噢耶，你醒了。”

当Scott走进来的时候，蚂蚁们分散了开来，Darren还注意到Scott有一个他常看到Hank戴的耳部装置。用人类的思维控制蚂蚁已经不再是一个幻想了。

“给你带了早饭。”Scott说着，给了他一个真诚的微笑。

Darren皱了皱眉。“早饭？我可没心思管早饭！我为什么在这儿？”他无视了松饼散发出的诱人香气，以及最顶上那片松饼上用枫糖浆画出的可爱笑脸。

“额，因为我把你打昏了，然后你现在某种意义上是我们的囚犯？大概吧。对此我很抱歉，但是我们不能让你再制造一件黄衫戏服了。”

“等一下不对我是说战甲。”在Darren来得及反驳前他飞快地说道。

Darren嘲笑着说：“你为什么不干脆杀了我？这更加简单，也更加快速。”他握紧了拳头。“我永远不会妥协于你们的要求。你以及Hank。心胸狭窄的人没有未来眼光。”

Scott坐在床上，似乎没有意识到Darren有可能在任何一刻攻击他。他估计这有可能是因为他的蚂蚁兵团。只要一声令下，他必然是赢家。

“你难道不了解九头蛇吗？那个打算买你战甲的组织。他们摧毁了神盾局，他们想要的只是控制并且摧毁这个世界。你难道没有意识到吗？他们打算在拿到他们想要的之后就杀了你。”

“那不可能，Scott。你以为我就一点预防措施都没有？他们得向我购买燃料。他们不能杀了我。”

Scott揉了揉脸，好像Darren的一席话让他精疲力尽一样，然而事实上他以及他的愚蠢发言才是让Darren头都痛，他说，“是啊，也许吧。但是你的确知道他们也有他们自己的科学家的，对吧？”他们完全可以不用你的粒子，而是去重新研制它来实现自己的邪恶计划。

“邪恶计划？Scott他们又不是电影里的反派。那你又是什么呢，第十二门徒？” _（第十二门徒：原文为twelve，我的理解是耶稣的第十二个门徒马提亚，他是顶替了出卖耶稣的犹大的门徒位置，和Darren以及Scott的关系还蛮像的。）_

Scott叹了口气，在空中挥着双手，“你知道吗？作为一个大公司的CEO，你简直是傻透了。”

Darren生气地看着Scott。“请再说一遍？”他怎敢——但是Scott在他来得及进一步反驳前又开了口。

“另外，我没精力和你长篇大论。”他起身，蚂蚁分散开又在他身后重新聚集。“所以，吃完你的早饭然后下楼。Hank在书房等你。”他在门边微微转头，“不用担心蚂蚁。不用太担心。”然后晃悠走了。

他闭上眼睛。他真想把他杀了。

\---------------------------------

“你竟然选择让他代替我。我永远不会接受这个事实。永远不。你妄图成为他的导师，但这不过是徒劳罢了！”Darren说道，他盯着Scott，愤恨在他眼中燃烧。“为什么是他，Hank？我说瞧瞧他这模样！”

Scott忍不住抗议了一声，“嘿！我就在这儿呢，你是没看见吗？并且我碰巧有一份名牌大学的电气工程学硕士文凭，谢谢。”

Hank和Darren同时向他投出眼刀，Scott猛地闭上了嘴，叹着气离开了房间，他可不想被卷进这场家庭闹剧。他本来还奇怪为什么早上那会儿Hope那么快就溜出了家门。现在他知道了。

\---------------------------------

“你总是一脸失望地看着我。我到底该做什么？我就好像是你一个失败的试验品，等着被当做垃圾丢掉！”

他眼睛发红，他能感觉到它们充血。他也听到了他颤抖的嗓音，但是他就是不能停下来。“我所想要的，Hank，不过是你的支持。那对你而言就那么难吗？”

Hank叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，像是在缓解Darren给他带来的头痛。

即使是现在你依旧对我如此失望。在我所有的努力之后。在我所有的成功之后。

“我没有对你失望，Darren。”他坐在沙发里，倚着靠背，直直地看进Darren眼睛里。Darren是如此的想要相信他。正如他这些年来一直做的一样。他想要开口，但是Hank打断了他——他抬起一只手示意他安静。

“我告诉过你，你太像我了。我只是——”他顿了顿，脸上浮现出疼痛。“我猜我那时很害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“害怕你犯下和我一样的错误。”他用手掩住了脸，“害怕你像我一样成为一个失败者。”

\---------------------------------

Darren正坐在他的房间里，好吧，Hank的客房里，试着做他的清晨冥想。这时候Scott进来了。那人停在门口，一脸困惑地看着Darren的姿势。“你在干什么？”

“冥想。没人教过你敲门吗？”

Scott只是翻了个白眼，递给了他一张纸，那似乎是什么合同。

“把这个签了。”

Darren眯起了眼睛。“这是什么？”

“一份声明，说你不会再和黄衫战甲、它的燃料以及蚁人扯上关系了。永远。”

“不。”

“听着，我和Hank谈过了，他说他会掌控公司，以防你再制造黄衫战甲，或是和九头蛇做什么交易。”

Darren猛地转过了头，Scott几乎以为要被扇一个大耳光了。“他不能这么做！那是我的公司！”

Scott抽了抽嘴角。“但是那是他创立的。你就当做他把经营权收回了吧。”

Darren能做的不过是咬紧牙关。他知道他会输。但是他不会放开公司。也许他应该这么做，但是——

“除非你签了这个，否则他永远不会让你离开这个房子的。所以，你懂的，签了吧。”

Darren瞪了他一眼，扬起了一边眉毛，似乎在说‘你这个白痴，Scott’，但是下一瞬他又叹着气像是接受了这场失败。他的肩膀塌了下去，像是所有的斗争的力气都一泄而空。他为公司做出的一切努力。消失殆尽。因为他的门徒。但是他又想，也许这是因果循环。他曾经也把Hank从他自己的公司里踢出去。

在他意识到之前，那只手就停在他的肩膀上了。那很温柔，而且Scott看向他的耐心且理解的目光是如此真诚。Scott似乎是一个真诚的家伙。还带着某种无辜气质，让所有人都忍不住喜欢上他。“Hank说他会把你任命为公司技术部的头头。所以也不是那么糟，对吧？你还是能继续你其他的研究的。”

他知道那事实上不过是为了束缚他，但是他也知道这也并非完全不好。总好过被困在Hank的私人监狱里。

Scott伸出了手，手里捏着一支钢笔，就好像他能读心一样。他惊讶的看了Scott一眼，因为通常情况是反过来的。他才是那个预估未来的人。被猜到动向就和变成一只显微镜下的蚂蚁一样不舒服——说出来还真有点讽刺。

\---------------------------------

当Hank再次现身公众成为公司门面时，媒体都炸了。一家大科技公司的初始创立者，现身处理前任CEO留下的烂摊子。鉴于在他掌权期间，公司被炸飞了，Darren觉得成为科技部长确实要比被净身踢出公司要好些（题外话，他依旧持有一小点公司股份。不够他作出决策，但是足够他在无业期间活的舒舒服服的）。

Hank知道这很冒险，让他的——借用Scott的话——“反派门徒”，如此有可能重新制造出皮姆粒子，但是Scott说服了他——Darren已经签了合同，而且真心没有意图再去造黄衫战甲了（并且他可以借机近距离监视Darren，而不是放Darren走）。而你到底是什么时候开始直呼Darren的名字的？Hank皱着眉头说。

Hope迅速地让Hank在问出更多问题前转移了注意力，不过在那之前她朝他挤了个迷之笑容。那个女人在他的痛苦中汲取到太多快乐了，他发誓。她看起来一本正经，规规矩矩，实则呢？完全不是人们想象的那样一本正经、规规矩矩。

Hank给了Scott公司工程部长的职位，所以这个可怜的男人终于可以支付孩子的抚养费了。他看起来很幸福，终于可以再次定期和他的女儿见面了。Darren呢？每天早晨他在镜子里看自己，他逐渐变得不一样了。他偏执的神态消失了。在那之前他根本没有意识到他有那种神态。他眼下的黑眼圈依旧在那里，因为他把他所有的能量都注入在他的项目之中，他依旧熬夜，不过要比以前好多了。他现在穿衬衫和长裤，西装外套被收了起来，反正他也没有必要看起来和以前一样那么规矩。和所有人所想的不同，事实上他对西装完全没有偏执。

令人惊讶的是，每次Darren加班的时候（意味着几乎每天），Scott总是在那里。他甚至在早上去过Darren家里几次。Scott是想要叫醒Darren，不过事实上只是毁了他的清晨冥想而已，鉴于他醒得比他认识的任何人都早，尤其是Scott。

Darren质问过他一次，他是这么回答的，“这好过让我一个人呆在家里。至少在这里我还可以惹惹你。”伴着一个随意的微笑和迷人的笑声，换来了Darren的一张死人脸。

这一次，他依然没有意识到言外之意。

\---------------------------------

他们被迫在一起工作，然后Darren开始意识到他之前的判断确实有误。当然他不会承认的。不过Scott——Scott真的有点聪明。

好吧，非常聪明。

他擅长应用，而Darren擅长发掘。Darren以前几乎只关注Hank对他的认可（在他意识到这对他毫无益处后，他试着想要减少这个偏执，他现在更像是为了自己而工作了），以及他所有的项目。但是现在他亲眼看到Scott是如何工作，建立安保系统，轻而易举地处理公司系统中的问题，他知道他得重新评价Hank的选择。Scott一点都不蠢。他相当有经验。

Darren还知道他不能再制造任何尴尬局面了。

他意识到他对才智的喜爱倾向是性意味的。在他与人交往中，才华对他而言总是最重要的。商业伙伴，下属，甚至床伴们。而那些词，那些他从未想过的技术术语，从Scott的嘴里流淌而出。那些简单且更加实用的办法，他从没有想过那真的有用，但是确实被Scott应用解决问题了。

这令他性致大发，深陷其中。

\---------------------------------

另外一件困扰着Darren的事，是Scott如此不吝于他的赞美之词。这让他陷于满足与恼怒的诡异漩涡之中。他没法解释满足这回事。也许是因为Hank的反对让他比以前更加渴望认可。至少他知道他之所以觉得生气，是因为他觉得Scott这么做是出于恶意。嘲讽他对Hank认可的依赖。但是随着他观察的增加，他发现Scott赞美所有人。不过他感觉到对他的赞美与对别人的有所不同...或者他想多了。

Darren简直想不通Scott新人那么还会有多余的精力来赞美别人，他一整天都在大楼里跑来跑去，努力解决每个人的问题（或者他只是没法拒绝别人）。

“为什么你总是在夸奖别人？除了向你每天都会遇到的人表达欣赏，你就无事可做了吗？”

Scott停下手头的活——他正在测试即将用在公司里的硬盘的原型机。Scott和他共用一个办公室（更像一个沉船残骸），也许是因为Hank希望Scott监视他以防他又搞什么破坏，但是Hank应该明白，Scott根本不能阻止他去做他想做的。或者，也许Hank已经意识到了。鉴于Darren现在被越来越多的Scott挑给他的非暴力项目淹没，根本没有机会接触他想要的那个。

Scott站在他身边说，“建立人脉挺好的，你知道的。他们能帮你很多忙。”

Darren用食指指着Scott。“比如说，之前你在我实验室里实施的抢劫。”

“是啊，那也算。”他还有脸做出一副无辜的样子。“而且，当我夸奖别人的时候，我觉得很棒。”他继续钻研那个硬盘，把它转来转去，用放大镜仔细地检查。

他没法把目光从Scott的手指上移开，修长纤细，想象着他能用那些手指对Darren做什么。“什么，那么你觉得自己慷慨大方心胸宽阔咯？”

“我就是这么慷慨大方心胸宽阔。”

这般自信让Darren忍不住嘲笑他。“不要自夸。”

“但是如果我不夸奖我自己，谁又会来夸奖我呢？”他说着，甚至都没有看Darren一眼。好像他缺乏崇拜者一样。Scott和他的好人脸已经让整个公司的人都爱上了他。Hank最好来管管这事。“你可有不少赞美，Scott。”

“是啊，还有不少嘲讽。尤其来自于你。”

Darren耸了耸肩膀。“我只是实话实说。”

Scott张口欲言，又顿了顿，思考片刻后才开口，“有一部分事实，不过大多数是你乱讲。”

“你可不是个孩子了，Scott，别噘嘴了。那可没有你想象的那么可爱。”

“那么你觉得我还是有那么一点点可爱的咯？”他像一条讨到食的小狗一样朝Darren眉开眼笑。

“你思考的方式有点恶心。”Darren瘫坐在他大大的软软的办公椅里。他通常没有这么慵懒，总是端正的坐在那里，让一切都看起来很恐怖。但是现在他得怪疲劳过度和咖啡短缺。

“好吧，你想要一个赞美，那我就给你一个。我喜欢你用灰色阿玛尼西装搭你那副黑框眼镜。你看起来很聪明，而且我觉得有点性感。”

Scott半信半疑地看着他。“那是一个赞美还是一个时尚贴士？另外你说我看起来聪明是什么意思？我可能稍微有点迟钝，但是我不是笨蛋，你知道的。”

Darren叹了口气。“我知道。”他站起身走回实验台，Scott一个人站在桌子后面，满脸困惑。

当他看到Scott把那身西装和那副眼镜穿了整整一周，他只能怪自己。显然他就是为了Darren。那很好，是的，因为他是真的喜欢Scott穿那件外套，但是Hope的迷之假笑和Hank的怀疑目光让他浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩。

\---------------------------------

“你在干什么？”Darren生气地瞪着Scott，但是他并没把他推开。但是他能够感觉到空气中弥漫的欲望，他的下体因为这个吻而有些兴奋。

他跑到Darren家里来惹他，只是因为他在家很无聊（而且Cassie和Maggie、Paxton度假去了）。但是似乎他并不是完全的一厢情愿。

“呃，吻你啊，嗯，我以为这很明显。”他迅速地烙下另一个吻。从Darren回应的那些呻吟来看...显然他对此相当在行。

“别打扰我。”

“所以我的吻是打扰咯。”

他相当确定Darren投给他的杀人眼神只是在表演。至少一半是。

“Scott，严肃点。”

“我已经接受你的眼神洗礼啦，Darren，现在我只想吻你，不行吗？”他试着露出那种表情，被Hank和Hope念叨了无数次的“狗狗眼”——他不确定那到底是个赞美还是嘲讽。

“当然不行，我们是敌人！”

他翻了个白眼。“曾经是。”

“好吧，那么你是我的死对头。”

“嘿，那就是你的问题了。我从没有把你当做死对头。而且我们在不同的部门工作，所以工作中的死对头也是不成立的。”他试图给Darren一个迷死人的微笑。“另外，我们合作的相当棒，你不觉得吗？”Darren回想起他们前阵子有多棒，他们解决了一个伪装成科研人员的九头蛇间谍——后者正试图借一个实验把刚重建完几个月的大楼炸飞。

Darren咬紧牙关。“但是这依旧是个坏主意——”

“不，这不是。而且你的小伙伴可相当兴奋啊。”他没等Darren回答，又吻了下去。

Scott知道他主导了对方（或者他说服了对方），他在Darren抗议前让他们俩移到了Darren的房间。衣物散落一地，Darren趴在床上，Scott的手正在用润滑剂温柔地帮他准备，这个润滑剂是在...不知道哪里找到的。“你从哪里拿的润滑剂？我从不在房间里放润滑剂。”

他都能看到Darren的大脑中的齿轮疯狂转动了。Scott咧嘴微笑着：“你真的想知道？”

“事实上，我转念一想，我还是不要知道的好。”

Scott继续为Darren准备着，但是从Darren放松的速度来看，他也许才是那个更加有同性经验的人。Scott想象着如果是他而不是Darren在下面的样子。他想他一定会超爱那样子。

但是回到现在，他直勾勾地盯着Darren的臀部。它圆润而丰满，他抑制不住地想要揉捏它，亲吻它。“说真的，你就好像是一场梦。”

“什么？”

它就好像是毒品一样。他已经观察这对性感的屁股好几天了。当他看到Darren弯腰趴在试验台上，或者从储藏室的低处的纸箱里拿东西的时候，那天就会格外难熬。这就意味着每一天。非常感谢你Darren。

他慢慢地送入另一根手指，然后再一根，痴迷于它们被那个紧致的小洞立刻吮吸住的样子。Scott看到Darren的肩膀红得发烫。事实上，他一直红到了脖子和后脑勺。他持续不断地发出细小轻微的呻吟，像是他并不想发出声音但是又忍不住。Scott为这每一刻痴迷。

然后他想到了他们打斗的那一天。

“你有恋父性癖吗？”

Darren向后伸长脖子，他的汗水从前额滚落，嘴唇被咬得艳红（所以他才能忍住不叫出来）。“你想怎么样，Scott？”

“拜托不要在床上叫我爹地，好吧，就算你想也不要。我会觉得很诡异的。因为我的女儿也叫我爹地。”他装出一副真的在考虑的样子。“是的，就算是你，依旧是诡异大于性感。”

“Scott，我发誓，如果你再提那件事——”

他的抗议被一声渴求的呻吟打断。Scott知道他找到了那个敏感点。时机刚刚好，Scott，他在心里长舒一口气。

在足够的准备之后，Scott把手指拔了出来，Darren微微地向他的方向抬起屁股，Scott知道他已经完全准备好了。

“翻过来。”

Darren的身体很顺从，但是他依旧小小地叹了口气。也许他想着“为什么我要让我自己被这种人指挥啊”。他感觉自己越来越擅长读出Darren的想法。是啊。继续自我脑补吧，Scott。

“我想看到你的脸。”

Darren不情愿地照做了，于是他的双唇很快就沦陷于Scott的一个热吻。

\---------------------------------

他仰面躺着，双手紧握着床单以防自己叫的太大声。Scott在他的耳下和颈间舔咬着。他的一只手温柔地爱抚着对方——完全不同于他咬的力度——像是要让他安心冷静。他本可能会生气，不过他现在非常性奋（这很诡异因为Scott就像一只无害的小狗，而Darren更喜欢那种更加，他应该说是，更加危险的那种伴侣，这样才和他商场上的智慧与冷酷相般配）。

因为这个？真的不是他的第一次。虽然这是他第一次（不情愿地）承认自己足够相信对方，所以当了下面的那个（也许是那种无害气质捣的鬼）。他在以后的下一次一定要好好地研究一下。下一次？还会有下一次吗？Darren会同意有下一次吗？

“赶紧的，Scott，还是你真的需要一份床上指南？”他嘲笑着。

“好的，好的。我可用不着你催。”

他在进入之前又吻了一次Darren，他的呻吟被吞没在这个吻里，这次的吻非常温柔，Scott的手抚动着他的阴茎让他分散开注意力。被另一根老二操的感觉和用手甚至用假阳具的感受完全不一样。Scott身体的撩人热度。Scott的手和嘴在他身上留下的多重感受。Scott看向他的眼神，他敢说那是爱。所有都发生在同一瞬间，这简直太多太多，而Scott甚至还没有动。

Scott开始抽插着，一开始非常缓慢。他的戳刺在临近极乐巅峰时变得更快更用力。他在Darren耳边呢喃着他有多棒。他的认可洗礼着Darren，让他比以前更加渴求这些话语。Scott温柔而粗暴。Darren的身体简直爱死这样了。

Darren从没有如此热情。这个男人，他与Darren是如此不同，但是又与他如此契合。

那是他寻觅了数年的与别人的关系。那是他之前以为在Hank那里找到的，直到他把他扔了出去；那是他以为在Hope那里找到的，知道她背叛了他。尽管从技术层面上讲，Scott也在背叛者的阵营里。但是他们的关系就是从那开始的——仇恨。所以它不会变的更糟了。

错。

当你发现你和你从前恨之入骨的人是如此协调，这简直恐怖。一想到你可以沉浸其中享受，就让人沮丧不已。但是同时，又给人一种温暖的感觉。

他没料到他这么快就迎来了高潮。快感在他回过神前就席卷过全身。他试图要抑制住他的声音，但是已经来不及了。一声破碎而渴求的呻吟在Scott非凡的技巧下从他喉咙里溢出。Scott紧跟着他也射了出来。

Darren能模模糊糊地感受到他体内被一股热流冲刷。他以前每一次性爱都会做好措施。而这次和Scott之间他完全没有想到过安全套。见鬼。

Scott拔了出来，把他们俩都清理干净（总是如此贴心）后弯着身子把他继续抱在怀里。他总是觉得Scott是个喜欢拥抱的人。

不，他才没有想过这种事呢。

他在Scott轻浅而沉稳的呼吸声中陷入梦乡。

\---------------------------------

“你要去哪儿？”已经是早上了，但是Scott依旧裸着躺在床上。

Darren穿上衣服，往Scott的方向瞥了一眼。他看起来很困惑。而且他敢说，有点点受伤。“我要回去，显而易见。”

Scott难以置信地看着他。“你说什么？显而易见？这对我而言一点都不显而易见。你是要和我分手了吗？就在一晚上以后？”

啊。他大概是听错了。或者他根本没听错？从技术层面上讲，Darren并没有真的说过同意。而且他一定会抛弃Darren的，或者可能在一会之后就改变心意，毕竟他会想到Darren为了一套战甲是如何几乎要伤害到他的女儿。然后他会想到他曾充分准备好杀死Hope和Hank。Scott也许会忘记这回事，但是Darren不会忘记。因而他也不会原谅他。

而即使Scott选择原谅他，Scott也只是——只是一个干扰。他让Darren如此心烦意乱，虽还没有到荒废工作，但是足够在心头挥之不去，而他不会——他向自己保证他不会让自己再留恋任何人。

（他当然不会承认他心中因为一段新感情而萌生的恐惧。这是另一件他无法控制的事。）

“瞧，Scott。我们并没有开始，又何谈结束呢。我们可不是情人。”  
A  
他脸上露出的困惑神情总是很美，但是这次夹杂着如此明显的疼痛，让他的胸膛也不禁一阵刺痛。他用手抹了抹脸。当然他在一小段时间后就依恋上这个人了，世上所有人都会。

“我们没有开始吗？我一会我们曾有过快乐时光呢。”

Darren想着离开也许会容易些，但是他还是无视了他的利害判断，又留了一会儿。他坐在床上，依旧只穿着内裤。“你说的没错，但是，忘了吧。往前看啊。你他妈的去和Hope在一起。每次你和她在一起的时候，她总是看起来很幸福。”

Scott似乎像是一瞬间明白了什么，他抓住Darren的肩膀，让对方看向他的眼睛，“这是因为她吗？你是在吃醋吗？因为我和她？我们只是朋友。而且她对我根本没兴趣。相信我。我问过了。”

Scott当然会直话直说。但是Darren不能动摇。他决不会动摇。他移开了目光。

Scott皱起眉头，似乎有所察觉。尽管他有时候头脑简单，他实际上还是相当敏锐的。“你有事瞒着我对不对？不是这件事。告诉我。”

Darren把Scott推开。“没事，什么事都没有。”

Scott的双手放在他脸上让他看着Scott，那是两只让他连胃都温暖起来的手（这里借了杀手莱昂的梗）。他把Darren拉近，抵住彼此的额头，他们的呼吸互相交织。“Darren——”

“不。”

他忍受住Scott的失望目光（那让他的心疼痛得几乎要死掉）走开了。

\---------------------------------

Scott不再和他打情骂俏了。

因为那就是Darren所想要的。但是他依然没有完全放弃。友好的互动依然继续，即使现在只是单边了。Darren只在必要的时候搭理他，并且不忘告诉他别再摆出那副深情款款的样子。

Scott想要和他在一起。他的朋友觉得他疯了，竟然想和一个曾经试图杀掉他的人在一起，但是Darren已经变好了。他能够从他们过去数月间的互动看出来，Darren其实是个好人。他只是有时被他的欲望误导了而已。

但是他不会强迫Darren的，他知道Darren也很想和他在一起，但那不是百分之百。他发现过好几次Darren用一种辨读不出的眼神看着他，然后又转开头继续手上的工作，假装什么也没有发生。

有什么事在牵绊着他让他无法前行。

\---------------------------------

工程实验室发生问题，人们说有什么东西爆炸了，有什么人的脸部受了重伤。Darren听到这事的时候心跳漏了一拍。他微微加快了步伐赶往爆炸的实验室。医疗团队已经在那里了。围绕着一个黑色短发的男人手忙脚乱，那个男人的正面几乎烧焦了，脸部伤的很严重几乎辨认不出。有那么一瞬间，他大脑一片空白。那个身材和Scott很像，那个头发——他得停下来。他知道现在下定论还为时过早，但是他好害怕。

他几乎都要亲自上前辨认伤者了，然后他听到，“嘿，Darren，你来工程实验室干什么呀？”然后他看向那个烧伤者。“啊，这个？对，我们的一个新原型机爆炸了，伤到了Daniel，他是技术员之一。这是我的错，真的。我检查的还不够仔细。”这是个谎言，他知道，因为他知道Scott对每件事都是检查一遍、再检查一遍，有时候会检查好多次，以确保设备流畅运行。他知道他得说点什么，随便什么。但是他能做的只是凝视着Scott的脸，让自己确信，没错，Scott还活着。他完好无损。

“我会对我的行为承担全责的。”

但是Darren还是什么都没说。Scott皱起眉头，在Darren眼前晃了晃手。

“Darren？你听到我说的了吗？”

Darren把那只手拍走，点了点头，“是的，我听到了Scott，我没有聋。”

Scott翻了个白眼。

“不要担心这个事故了，我会派人调查这件事的。我确信这不是你的错。”

他能够感觉到Scott那双大眼睛正盯着自己的一举一动，特别是当他把手搁在Scott肩膀上，轻轻捏它的时候。但是他要再确认一次Scott还活着。

然后他走了出去，就像从前那样，留下了满脸困惑的Scott（他似乎总是一脸困惑）。  
\---------------------------------

Darren正在和他的助理谈话时，通风管里突然开始灌烟，然后实验室立刻被封锁锁死了。一位药物研究员，他记得是叫Jerry，试图撬开大门。这样是打不开的，他知道，徒手根本无法抗衡坚硬的钛金属，而玻璃门又是防弹的。然后他们试着和外部人员交流，但是他们也打不开门。覆写代码也不管用。Darren迅速地入侵了系统，Scott曾经有一次心血来潮地教他如何黑进去。他说这也许在紧急情况下有用。他言中了。

十五分钟过去了，人们开始剧烈咳嗽，他也不例外。但是他继续努力着，然后很快门打开了，他由衷感谢自己的快速学习能力。科研员们从实验室里冲了出去，但是在他出去前，门又关上了，他又被困在了里面。他留到了最后，因为他要确保没有人被留在了实验室。

烟太浓了，它开始充斥着他的肺，然后突然间他不能呼吸了。他的胸腔收紧像是被打了一拳一样。一股看不见的力压进他的胸腔，他的肺。他试图抓住桌子的边沿，但是他的手滑了下来，他重重地摔向地面，后脑勺敲在地上。

然后他想起来他小时候有过哮喘。当他十六岁的时候他不再有症状了，但是他总是随身带着一个吸入器以防万一。他几乎要感谢自己的偏执了，然后他又想起来他把它落在包里了，而包在办公室。

他咒骂着自己的狗屎运，往紧闭的玻璃门爬去。他绝不能死在这里，死在他的实验室里。

\---------------------------------

Scott奔向Darren所在的生物医药实验室,心跳的飞快。他的肌肉在燃烧，告诉他减慢速度。但是Darren正陷于危险，他怎么能慢下来。实验室里的爆炸是九头蛇的错。又是这样。

那些人的工作显然就只要破坏和平、破坏世界。字面意思。他们和一个（现在已经被逮捕了的）内部员工勾结，让伪造的原型机爆炸。然后趁乱，他们往实验室灌烟，试图绑架Darren让他给他们制造更多的Cross粒子（他们没能成功复制出Cross粒子）。当Scott意识到的时候，他阻止了他们的计划，然后作为蚁人，他把他们都打趴下然后扭交给新恢复的神盾局解决。然后他迅速地换回Scott的身份。

他正往实验室跑去然后他想起来一些事。他在早上看到Darren把一个吸入器放进了他的包里。他看到过好几次Darren表情复杂地把它在手里把玩。有时候他把它放在口袋里，但是现在他把它落在包里了。Scott以他的极限速度奔向办公室，然后再回到实验室。

当他到那里的时候，他看到一群穿着实验服的人们聚集在一扇玻璃门门口，他舒了口气，他以为Darren和他的科研员们都成功逃出来了。

他错了。他能够看到Darren在玻璃门的另一边，他躺在地上，被浓烟包绕，捂着胸口沉重的呼吸着。“让开！所有人让开！为什么他还在里面？”

“他黑进电脑打开了门，让所有人先出去。当他要出来的时候门却关上了。”一个科研员这样说。他能看到他的一个下属正在前门试图黑进系统，但是不幸的失败了，因为Scott做的系统是最棒的。“让开！让我来！”

他的下属瞪大眼睛，朝他点了点头，退到一边，显然是不习惯看到他上司不耐烦的表情和咆哮。他输入紧急代码打开了门，但是他觉得还不够快。

他能清晰地听到短促的呼吸，Darren的脸因为缺氧而憋得通红。他把Darren的身子拉近，把吸入器塞进他嘴里。呼吸了几次后，Darren因痛苦和疲惫中昏迷了过去，但是呼吸已经顺畅了。几乎顺畅了。他依旧需要纯氧。他是如此的如释重负，直到一个医疗人员试图把他从Scott怀里拉出来时，他都没有意识到自己正吻着Darren的前额，还紧紧抓着他的手臂像是抓着救命稻草。他不情愿地松开手，然后跟着他去了医院。

人们会有闲言碎语。他已经想象出Darren发现这事时怒不可遏的样子。

\--------------------------------

当Darren醒过来的时候，他看到Scott正坐在他床边一张显然不舒服的白色椅子里。他驼着背，脸色苍白。他的眼睛里盛满了担忧。但是他有所不同。“多久...？”

“六个小时，你昏迷了六个小时。”

“发生了什么？”

Scott告诉他来龙去脉。但是他依旧绷得紧紧的。他的声音听起来毫无情绪，但是他的肩膀却因为几乎无法控制的愤怒而收紧。

“怎么了，Scott？”

他以为Scott要大发脾气。也许会告诉他他是多鲁莽，他明知道他有可能会引发哮喘还不快第一个跑出去（而他会以他一开始没想起来作答）或者他才是那个鲁莽的人，而不是Scott。

但是Scott只是说，“你差点就死了。”他的声音轻柔而细小，但是却承载着如此之多的感情，重击着Darren。“你知道，如果你真的死了，我感觉如何吗？你知道吗？”

“Scott——”

Darren试图坐直身子，Scott帮了他一把，尽管他自己也抖得厉害，手颤抖得几乎不能拿稳东西。他试图收回手，但是Darren制止了他。他握住Scott的手。“我很好。不要担心我。你不用再为我担心了。”

Scott咬紧牙齿，这是他第一次看到Scott如此生气。“我不明白你什么意思，Darren。”

这一次是Darren被独自留下，满腹困惑。

\---------------------------------

“我想让你去Scott家里把这个带给他。”Hank说道，把一摞文件放在他实验室的台子上。Darren只休息了两天就回去工作了，就算那两天都是他主治医生逼他就范的。

“如果我拒绝呢，Hank？我不再是你的助理了。”Darren冷笑着。Hank只是回以一声轻笑。“没错，但是你依旧是我的员工，我可以随时行使作为老板的权利。”

“我的回答还是不。”

Hope突然走了进来说，“真是难以想象你对我爸爸说不的样子。你总是说好的，Darren。”这大大的惹怒了他，尽管这不过是在陈述事实。他决定遏制住吐舌头的孩子气举动，因为这完全是Scott风格的行为。他和Scott共度了太多时间，也被传染了他疯癫的习性。

“或者，我可以打到你服为止。”她露出一个假笑。“还记得那些你一次又一次输给我的比赛吗？”

“只要你想，你可以把我打成泥，Hope。但是我还是不会去做的。”他耸了耸肩。

“大家早就议论开了，Darren，现在担心这个未免太晚了。”

他把椅子转向Hope的方向。“是啊关于这个——”

Hope摆了摆手——她常用来表示‘他妈的闭嘴’——“瞧，只是这一次，拜托，别这么固执不化，就去他家吧。说出来我自己都不敢信，不过他真的需要你。”

Darren转过头，向她露出一个困惑的蹙眉。“你这是什么意思？发生了什么？”

那令人讨厌的假笑又浮现在她脸上。“我猜你可以去自己发现。”她说罢转身离开了，被逗乐的Hank跟在她身后。

Pym一家都爱多管闲事。现在他不得不去了，未知的答案会让他坐立不安地做不了任何事。Hope当然知道这一点，她从大学时代就认识他了。

“Brian，你先代管。”他把他的助理叫到工作台。

他取了自己的车，一辆闪亮的黑色捷豹。他驱车前往Scott家。他知道Scott一个人住在一栋离他前妻家几街区远的房子里，这样他就可以更频繁地探视他的女儿了。一个他差点杀掉的女儿，这个可怕的想法又浮现在他的脑海里。他停在房子前，把头重重砸在方向盘上。这是他逃避现在的原因之一。

他走下车，在门口犹豫不决。他是该敲门吗？是该按门铃吗？还是该直接走进去？他知道房子里除了Scott以外空无一人。当他在仔细盘算的时候，前门打开了，露出了那个Darren威胁过的小孩。

吓到Darren的是那声尖叫。“妈咪，爹地的男朋友在门口！”

“等一下！”他伸手抓住她的肩膀，希望她能明白。“你说男朋友是什么意思？我只是——”他真心不知道该怎么解释这个情况，所以他干脆实话实说。“你的爸爸，他曾经是我的死对头，但是现在我们只是同事了。绝对不是男友，明白了吗？”

她露出一个可爱的困惑表情，这就是为什么Darren不喜欢小孩。现在该怎么办？

“是的，我认得你的声音。之前你说过你也想要我的爹地。我问过我高年级的朋友，她告诉我这意味着你非常喜欢他。”

哦不。

“另外，Hope阿姨告诉我你是爹地的男朋友，当你和他打架的时候，那只是一个‘夫夫口角’。噢，她还说要我叫你Darren叔叔。”

然后她又露出了那个可爱的困惑注视。“Darren叔叔，‘夫夫口角’是什么意思？Hope阿姨说不准我去问妈咪。爹地又病了。你是来照顾爹地的吗？”

他要去杀了Hope。凌迟处死。还要加上Hank。他相当确定那个老头也参了一脚。

在他能回答之前，Scott的前妻从一个房间里走了出来——显然那是Scott的房间，因为她往房间里看的眼神，就和他所知道的他好几次看向Scott的眼神一模一样。因为他又粗心又是个蠢蛋。

啊。那就是Hope的意思了。但是他的前妻已经在了。他不需要Darren来照顾他什么的。他也许还有机会回到她身边，他苦涩地想着。

停下，Darren，如果她们回去了怎么办？不关你的事。

“哦真感谢你来了。我得带Cassie去学校，这样就没人来照顾他了。但是现在你来了...”

她先把Cassie领到车上，然后转身对他说。“我不知道你对他是不是认真的。你这种大公司的商人总是很难看透，但是他是认真的。”

她叹了口气。“这是在他离开我之后，我第一次看到他露出笑容。”

他向她露出一个抱歉的微笑。“抱歉，你也许不想听到关于我和他的事。但是我可以说他很爱你。天知道为什么，因为他一般很讨厌你这种人。所以你要好好对他。因为就你所知，我所学的武术种类恐怕你用一只手都数不过来。拜拜！”

Darren在他一生中见过无数威胁。所以他很确定Scott的前妻是很严肃地在说这件事。他身边似乎总是不乏各种危险的女人。

他摇了摇头，走了进去，锁上了门。他走进了Scott的房间，Scott果然在里面，他正躺在床上，额头上敷着一个冰袋。

“Scott？”

Scott闻声艰难的睁开眼睛，当他意识到来者是谁时露出了微笑。“嘿，Darren，快进来。”

他挣扎着想要坐起来，冰袋从他前额滑了下来。

他的前额露出一片严重的瘀伤。

“Scott！怎么回事...？”Darren跑到Scott身边，塞了一个枕头在Scott身下，好让他坐得舒服一点。

“呵。只是点给猎鹰帮忙留下的纪念品。你知道的，复仇者之一？一个九头蛇的手下把我打飞了，只是脑震荡而已，谢天谢地。”他突然因为疼痛瑟缩了一下。Darren扬起眉毛。“还有呢？”

“还有就是我也许摔断了一两根肋骨。以及我的右手。所以我现在戴着这悬带。Darren是这么关注额头，却没看到悬带。”

“老天，Scott，如果你能不这么鲁莽哪怕一次也好——”

“嘿！这不是事实。我很仔细的好吗。这一次不能怪我。这得怪他们新招进来的那个家伙。他才是那个鲁莽的人。”他激动地挥舞着那只幸存的手臂，“他很强壮，还有一只金属手臂，各种牛逼。但是一旦Steve——美国队长——有了危险，他就不顾一切地去救他了。包括把我直接往敌人那里扔。怎么，我看起来像是一麻袋土豆吗？”

“我可说不准，真心的。”Darren面无表情地回答。

Scott哼了一声。“现在，你选择走上搞笑这条道路啦。”他大笑着，“你一定能和Tony相处得很好。你们俩都有诡异的时机掌握和诡异的幽默。”

“我不知道你直接叫钢铁侠的名字。啊，还有美国队长。”

那个傻笑真是让人不能忍。“吃醋了？”

“没有。”

Darren捏了捏鼻梁，他居然还有想过他可能配不上Scott。他轻率鲁莽，不可理喻。不过至少他不用担心因为压力过大而脱发。他感觉到Scott的左手犹豫不决地晃着他的右手，试图把他拉到床上。“来嘛。我现在脑震荡根本睡不着。给我讲个故事。”

回应Scott的是个愤怒的叹息。“我不会讲故事。而且我也不是你的佣人。你不能乱使唤我。”这番话让Scott咯咯笑起来，然后又因为牵到肋骨而缩成一团。

尽管如此，他还是锲而不舍地拉着。于是最终Darren坐到了床上Scott的左手边。他们聊了会儿，一小时后Scott倚着他的肩膀睡着了。二小时之后他的手已经麻了，但是他不想吵醒Scott。他忍不住自嘲。他正在变得柔软。四个小时过去了，他再也受不了他手臂的麻木感觉了。无论怎样Scott都该起来了。

“Scott。醒醒。该吃药了。”

“唔。”Scott非但没醒，还往Darren的臂弯里钻得更深。

这...很可爱。太可爱了Darren忍不住吻了一下Scott的脑袋。这把他自己吓了一跳。他以前从未对别人做过这个举动。Scott醒了过来。

“如果你想要吻我，说就是了。”然后他凑上前来。

他用手挡住Scott继续上前。“等等，Scott，”他做了个深呼吸，“为什么你不生气于我对Cassie的所作所为？如果你下一次见我我已经投靠九头蛇了怎么办？你有想过这个吗？”

“你不会伤害Cassie。在那之前你也并非想要对她怎样。”

Darren移开了目光。“我本想要伤害她。”

“Darren，你曾经是，现在也是，一个商人，一个科学家。而不是一个杀手。你野心勃勃，没错，但是我相信‘杀掉一个小孩’并不在你的工作计划里。”确实不是。但是并不意味着他在未来不会这么做，为了他的事业。

Scott把手覆在Darren的手上，“我不是说，我对你以前的所作所为完全不生气。因为相信我，我当时真的很生气。在那时...”他犹豫了一下，“啊。在那时，我真的打算要变成次原子级，好毁掉你的装备箱。”

“你！你当时到底在想什么啊？你会回不来的！”Darren真想为他的愚蠢扇Scott一耳光。

他缩了缩，“是啊，是啊，我当时有些绝望了。但是我很庆幸我当时没有那么做。我不...不想成为一个杀手。”他低头看向他的手，脸上浮现出一丝悲伤，但是他立刻掩盖住了。“我明白了。你不想要我。不过那——那完全没事。我能理解，我很抱歉，你明明对我一点兴趣都没有，我还在这几个月里一直凑在你身边——”

操。Darren心想。然后他吻了Scott，把后者吓了一大跳。

从Scott发出的惊讶呻吟来看，他没想到Darren会妥协。Scott热烈地回吻，试着把手臂绕住Darren的脖子，但是他忘记要用那只没受伤的，于是他意外地跌进了Darren的怀里。Darren试着支撑起他的重量，然而他移手的时候又失误推到了Scott的肋骨，Scott立刻发出杀猪般的惨叫。

“我明白了。当我受伤的时候不能接吻。”

Darren看了Scott一眼，他的嘴角浮现一抹笑意。“也不能上床。”

是啊，当Scott失望地撅起嘴的时候，完全就是个十二岁小孩。“我知道。我也许不喜欢这样，但是我知道，好吗。为什么每个人都觉得我是个蠢蛋呢？”

“嗯，就我而言，”他凑上前又亲了Scott一口。“我觉得你很聪明。”

Scott怀疑地看了他一眼，“...真的吗？因为开始的时候你说我就是浪费时间。”

Darren翻了个白眼，站起身走到旁边的桌上拿了杯水和药，读了一下标签以防拿错。“你还记着那个？那是在我和你工作，发现你的能力之前的事了。”

“但是在那之后你还是经常嘲讽我！”

Darren装出一副无辜的样子。“谁叫你分不清挑逗和嘲讽的。”

“噢真的吗？那么你就是喜欢我咯。”他傻笑着。

“不要得寸进尺，Lang。”

“拜托？”

他叹了口气。“好，好吧。我喜欢你。开心了吗？”

如果要他用一个词形容Scott脸上的表情，那就是超满足。“超开心。”

Darren走回床边。“来吧，现在该吃药了。”

他们的关系也许不是完美的，甚至有个糟糕的开始，但是他们会慢慢了解对方。好吧，至少他们会试着去了解。这比他以前的所有恋情都要棒。

也许他应该送点花给Hope。只是，也许。

**Author's Note:**

> Darren在原著中有心脏病，但是作者在这里改成了哮喘。


End file.
